We Go On
by AhpWriter
Summary: Percabeth, Caleo, Jiper, Frazel, and Solangelo go about their lives after the war. None of them want any more big events, but they'll come anyway...
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth! But-"

"Shush Percy." You're _wearing _a tie. And no, not a bow tie. We're going to a wedding! Weddings are big deals!"

Percy groaned, but put on the tie laid out on the bed for him. Piper would kill him if he didn't look nice for her wedding. Jason probably would, too.

Annabeth looked strange, he thought. This was the first time he had ever seen her in a dress. Given, her dress was long and had many places to hide knives, which he was sure she had. But still. He was used to her wearing pants.

Hazel pulled him out of his random ADHD thoughts when she bounded over wearing the same dress as Annabeth. She, Annabeth, and Reyna were all bridesmaids. Wow, he had never seen any of the girls in dresses. Except Reyna, if you count her Roman-y robe things. He didn't.

There was still an hour until the wedding started, but the bridesmaids had to go help put the finishing touches on Piper. Even Aphrodite came to help. Percy didn't want any part of that, so he walked down to the lake.

The nymphs were going crazy, as they always did when something romantic was happening around Camp Half-Blood. They were furiously brushing their hair and trading bits of gossip. He sat down and listened to them chatter, happy that they were so excited. They barely noticed him.

A shadow came over Percy and he looked. It was Frank. He had been forced into the same type of suit Percy had, but Hazel had let him wear a bowtie. How unfair! He filled out his suit so much that he was almost back to when he was awkward with his mass. He just managed to pull it off, though.

"You're looking pretty good," he said as he sat down next to Percy.

"You too," he replied. "Are you ready? Jason's getting married. Gods, I sort of wished Annabeth and I would be the first ones." He said this with a bit of a chuckle in his voice, but he meant it. Really, he had just been stalling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I knew that Hazel and I wouldn't be first, because, well, it's Hazel, but you guys. I thought you guys were going to be first."

"This is just as well, though. I mean, Piper should be first. Love's daughter and all that." He smirked.

"Yeah well. This is great. They're perfect for each other."

"Plus, I heard Piper planned an _awesome _reception."

"Dude-"

"Come on! Dance party! Karaoke! A possible lightning storm from Jason! Well, that last one isn't that great but..." Percy turned around to see Jason standing there, smiling.

"I will not make a storm! I will stay very calm." He heaved a huge breath. "Fine. I'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Okay first of all, I know that this sucks. My first chapters always do. I promise it'll get better. Also longer. Just hang on. See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again. I just want to thank the many people who have already favorited and/ or followed me and/or my story. I actually thought it sort of sucked, so please give me feedback! Also, I'm doing perspectives, I just forgot to write Percy at the top of the last one. Sorry! Now, without further ado, the Jiper wedding!**

* * *

_Annabeth_

Piper looked beautiful. Everyone knew that she would, being who she was, but no one expected this.

She looked like a goddess. And Annabeth had seen goddesses. Piper's mousy brown hair was pinned in an intricate knot that sort of reminded Annabeth of a braided rose. There were diamonds that looked like water droplets were strategically placed in it, so she looked particularly elegant. Her dress was long, with a long train, with beading and lacework webbed around the bodice. Everyone thought she might even be the object of her mother's jealousy, which we all knew could end badly...

But that wasn't what any of us were thinking. Jason and Piper's wedding would be the first ever on Half Blood Hill, and nobody would miss it for the world.

The girls and I were still fussing over Piper when a woman swept into the tent we had set up for bridesmaids and of course the bride herself. Reyna got ready for a smackdown, though she was dressed in a pretty pastel lavender dress. It was only Aphrodite, though. She had come to bless the wedding. Already doves were flocking all over the hill in anticipation. I pulled back the white flap covering us from the world to see Jason at the end of the isle, ready for Piper. Everybody had taken their seats, and the doves settled in Thalia's tree. It was time.

* * *

Piper walked down the aisle like a queen. Her head was held high, her shoulders were back, and she stood as straight as I've ever seen her. She had a determined look in her eyes, like she knew what she wanted and she was finally getting it. Up the aisle, Jason's eyes started to get misty, and I could hear Percy chuckle beside me. I looked to the side and saw him sitting next to where I was standing. I gave him a glare like, _shut up. _He shut up.

Piper reached Jason and for once, Piper didn't need her charmspeak to make us cry. Jason and her vows were so heartfelt and beautiful, even Percy teared up a bit. I made a mental note to tease him at the reception. The ceremony was over surprisingly soon, or maybe it was just the fact that two of my best friends were finally getting married! Regardless, Piper soon had her back turned to the crowd and was about to toss her pink roses back. Percy appeared behind me and nudged me into the crowd of girls who were waiting eagerly to see who would catch the bouquet. Sort of a strange tradition, if you ask me, but whatever. It was sweet that Percy wanted me to catch it.

So I stood there, feeling the same irrational excitement the other girls I'm sure felt. If I caught the bouquet, I'd be married next. To Percy. That thought lit me up inside, and I stopped paying attention to Piper and the surging crowd around me. I was snapped back to reality when something drifted into my crossed arms. It was the bouquet. I looked around and saw the faces of the disappointed girls, but I also saw Jason, giving me a small smile. Almost a smirk, but not quite. I gave him a humored half-smile and turned away to find a beaming Percy staring right at me. I made my way over to him.

"Hi."

"Hey. Pretty cool you caught the bouquet, huh?" He seemed sort of nervous.

"Percy, you know that this doesn't change anything right? We have lots of time, and we don't have to get married anytime soon if you don't want to, okay? We can't let some silly tradition get in the way of what we already have, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. That wasn't really what I was nervous about."

"Um, okay. I'm going to talk to Hazel for a bit, okay? I'll see you later, maybe on the dance floor?" Percy was a terrible dancer, but I knew that would perk him up a little bit.

"Yeah. Yeah. See you Annabeth." H. gave me a wink and walked away, toward some Apollo kids. He started to tell a story or something and I looked away. Time to find Hazel.


End file.
